


Eksperyment II

by lady_Raspberry



Series: Apokalipsa [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood, Death, John is heartbroken, M/M, Mistake, Pain, Sherlock is terrified, Sorrow, Suffering, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombielock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Raspberry/pseuds/lady_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock popełnia największy błąd swojego życia, a John wie, że ten nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eksperyment II

**Eksperyment II**

 Plan Sherlocka nie podoba mi się ani trochę. Transport zainfekowanego ciała do naszego mieszkania  jest najbardziej absurdalnym pomysłem, jaki dotąd usłyszałem z jego ust (a zdarzało się ich już wiele). Wiem, że nawet gdybym zakwestionował jego pomysł, próbując przemówić mu do rozsądku, nic bym nie wskórał. Mam przeczucie, że nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego.

 Korzystamy z tylnego wyjścia ze szpitala. Dolne korytarze świecą pustkami, wcale nie dlatego, że odwiedzający poszli już do domów, ale od dziesięciu dni Ministerstwo Zdrowia wprowadziło zakaz odwiedzania chorych. Twierdzą, że nie ma powodów do paniki, a ograniczenia wizyt wprowadzono zapobiegawczo. Nie do końca wierzę, by przyniosło to pozytywne skutki działania. Ponoć ma to zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się wirusa, ale w tak wysokim stadium występowania choroby nie ochroni to przed całkowitym jej zniszczeniem. Jej bakcyl cały czas gdzieś żyje.

 W rękawiczkach pomagam Sherlockowi przenieść ciało do furgonetki i zatrzaskuję drzwi. Zaskakuje mnie znajomość przyjaciela z niejakim Wigginsem, któremu udało się załatwić transport dla ciała pod szpital. Nigdy o nim nie wspominał, choć zdarzało mu się napomknąć czasem o swojej siatce bezdomnych. Pytam się, ale ten mnie zbywa. Nie drążę dalej tematu. Wsiadamy.

 Sytuacja jest napięta. Obaj czujemy to, co najgorsze – bezradność i niewiedzę. Nie ma nic bardziej przygnębiającego, niż bezradność w sprawach, na których nam zależy. Zaciskam prawą dłoń w pięść i czuję, jak pojawiająca się wokół mnie niewidzialna fala złości wnika w moje ciało, lokując się w sercu. Nie potrafię zrozumieć samego siebie. Bezsilność sprawia, że czuję się winny.

 - To duże ryzyko.  – Przerywam ciszę. – Obarczasz nim nie tylko siebie, ale głównie panią Hudson.

 Odwracam głowę, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka. Widzę, jak po moich słowach jego jabłko Adama unosi się i opada, gdy ten przełyka ślinę. Milczy, ponieważ wie, że mam rację. Skryty gdzieś głęboko w nim ambiwertyk sprawia, że czasem trudno się z nim porozumieć. Widzę, że stara się pomóc, choć wie, że nie jest to tym razem jedna z przeciętnych, codziennych spraw, które dotychczas otrzymywał. Teraz ma to obopólne znaczenie – dla niego i reszty społeczeństwa.

 - Obaj wiemy, że to cię przerasta. Słuchaj – wzdycham – nie chcę, żebyś odczuł na sobie ciężar tego całego świństwa dookoła nas.

 Łypie na mnie, marszcząc brwi.

 - Mam na myśli rozczarowanie – wyjaśniam. – Chcesz wszystko naprawić, rozumiem. Dla ciebie to kolejna zagadka do rozwiązania, na podstawie której chcesz udowodnić Mycroftowi i całej reszcie, że jesteś ponad _to_. – Wskazuję głową na leżące w samochodzie ciało. – Nie w tym rzecz, Sherlock. To nie jest gra, w której zepchnięty pionek jest trupem, plansza miejscem zbrodni, a grający gracze podejrzanymi.

 Sherlock prycha, wpatrując się w drogę przed sobą. Pojedyncze krople deszczu zaczynają uderzać o szybę i spływać po niej w dół, tworząc tańczące zygzaki.

 - Nie zauważyłeś, że wszystko wymyka nam się spod kontroli? – pytam. – Może prostu…

 - Po prostu co? – pyta ostro Sherlock.

 - Odpuść.

 Patrzę na niego zmartwiony i staram się brzmieć łagodnie. Uśmiech na jego twarzy jest zdecydowanie czymś nienaturalnym i przez moment boję się, że jego ciało znów zacznie drżeć. Kładę dłoń na jego udzie, zaciskając opuszki palców na miękkim materiale spodni.

 - Zostaw.

 - Sherlock…

 - Powiedziałem, zostaw.

 Cofam dłoń, gdy oczy Sherlocka wpatrują się we mnie z intensywną siłą każącą mi się odsunąć. Odwracam wzrok, wypuszczając cicho powietrze przez nos.

 - Jesteście idiotami – odzywa się Sherlock. – Te wasze proste, trywialne myślenie.

 - Od kiedy racjonalny pogląd na świat to dla ciebie idiotyzm? – Unoszę brwi, ignorując uwagę przyjaciela.

 - Od kiedy jego hierarchią rządzą niespełna rozumu i pożal się boże ludzie.

 - Możesz choć raz przestać stawiać siebie ponad wszystko? Gra toczy się o ludzkie życie.

 - I?

 Prycham z niedowierzaniem.

 - Och, jasne. To tylko paręnaście trupów w przeciągu paru miesięcy. – Uśmiecham się sardonicznie. – Kto by się przejmował. Ciebie to pewnie nawet nie obchodzi.

 Czuję na sobie wzrok Sherlocka, ale uparcie wpatruję się w mijane po drodze budynki.

 - Czy to ich uratuje?

 - Nie – mówię niechętnie.

 - Zatem przyjmij to do swojej wiadomości, że nie mam zamiaru popełniać takiego głupstwa, płacząc nad każdym rozlanym mlekiem.

 - Dla ciebie to takie proste?

 - Dla ciebie to coś nowego? – odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie, przez co sprawia, że mam ochotę mu przywalić. Rozluźniam i zaciskam prawą dłoń w pięść. Sherlock parkuje samochód naprzeciwko naszej kamienicy, a ja nie poruszam się, starając zrozumieć jakikolwiek sens naszej rozmowy. To boli, gdy detektyw na siłę próbuje uwodnić, jak niewiele znaczą dla niego uczucia innych.

 - Rozczarowałem cię. – Słyszę obok siebie cichy baryton. Zgadzam się z nim w milczeniu. – Nie jestem bohaterem, John, takowi nie istnieją. Mam teorię, której będę się trzymał, choćby Mycroft próbował wybić mi ją wszelkimi sposobami z głowy. Ja nigdy się nie mylę. Ta sprawa jest czymś nowym! – Unosi energicznie dłonie ku górze. – W niej wszystko zwraca się przeciw mnie, a to podnieca mnie najbardziej.

 Z tymi słowami opuszcza auto. Wpatruję się w drzwi, które wydają z siebie cichy trzask, gdy przyjaciel je zamyka, a ja staram się wmówić sobie, że Sherlock wcale nie zwariował.

**~*~**

 Wydarzenia, które mają miejsce później potwierdzają moje przypuszczenia, że pomysł Sherlocka był jednym z największych błędów, jakie popełnił w swoim życiu. Stoję w progu naszego mieszkania. Sherlock coś mówi. Gestykuluje nerwowo. Jest blisko, a potem znów się oddala. Widzę, jak świdruje wzrokiem salon, wplata palce we włosy i zaciska je na nich mocno, dopóki nie krzywi się z bólu. Odzywa się. Chce to naprawić, ale wie, że już za późno. Nie cofnie tego, co się stało. Przełykam ślinę, czując rosnącą w gardle gulę. Nogi się pode mną uginają i chowam twarz w zakrwawionych dłoniach. Przez długi czas nie mogę dojść do siebie.

 

 Od razu po wniesieniu ciała do mieszkania Sherlock decyduje się ulokować je w mieszkaniu 221c. Stanowczo zaprzeczam, choć obaj wiemy, że to jedyne miejsce, w którym możemy ukryć trupa. Zagaduję panią Hudson, a Sherlock wykrada jej klucze. Podczas gdy ten wraz z Wigginsem przenoszą ciało bezdomnego do pustego mieszkania, siedzę z kubkiem herbaty, którą zrobiła nasza gospodyni i staram się unikać jej zatroskanego wzroku i pytań, na które nie mogę udzielić jej odpowiedzi. Tak będzie lepiej.

 A przynajmniej staram się sobie to wmówić.

 - John. – Kobieta siada obok mnie i kładzie dłoń na moim nadgarstku. – Co się dzieje? Powiedz mi.

 Wpatruję się w kubek, głaszcząc kciukiem jego uszko i nie odpowiadam. Boję się. Boję się o Sherlocka, o jego angażowanie się w tą sprawę, o jego upór i nieustępliwość, ponieważ wiem, że przyjdzie taki czas, gdy będzie musiał odpuścić; boję się, że pojawi się między nami ta cholerna bariera, przez którą nie będzie chciał mnie przepuścić, zamykając się w swoim świecie.

 Milczę uparcie, nie mogąc spojrzeć w oczy kobiety. Uległbym. Dopijam herbatę do końca, dziękuję za nią i jednak zapewniam panią Hudson, że wszystko, o ironio, mamy pod kontrolą. Poza trupem w mieszkaniu obok. Zamykam za sobą drzwi i widzę czekającego na mnie Sherlocka. Spoglądam na niego pytająco, a ten bez słowa prowadzi mnie do mieszkania 221c. Nigdzie nie dostrzegam Wigginsa, co choć odrobinę poprawia mi nastrój. Staję w progu i widzę ciało umieszczone na stole, a wokół niego narzędzia, które na sam widok przyprawiają mnie o dreszcze.

 - Och, Chryste, Sherlock… - szepczę.

 - Bóg nam nie pomoże – odzywa się za moimi plecami przyjaciel i wymija mnie, podchodząc do ciała. – Zazwyczaj zdaje się być głuchy na potrzeby swoich wierzących. W tym przypadku nie zrobi wyjątku, zaufaj mi.

 Przemilczam jego uwagę. Ostatnie czego mi potrzeba to konfrontacji z Sherlockiem. Nie wygram z nim, choćbym był zagorzałym katolikiem (do którego mi daleko), bo wiem, że ten i tak sypałby argumentami jak asami z rękawa. Podchodzę do ciała bezdomnego i widzę, Sherlock ściągnął z niego ubranie wierzchnie i wełniany, gdzieniegdzie zabrudzony sweter, pozostawiając go półnagiego. Przymykam powieki, wzdychając głęboko i masuję opuszkami palców skroń.

 - Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie zamierzasz zabawiać się tutaj w pieprzonego doktora Frankesteina.

 - Cieszę się, że podchodzisz do tego z pewną dozą humoru, John – odpowiada z uśmiechem Sherlock. – Męczy mnie już to całe dramatyczne biadolenie mediów.

 - Ludzie są przerażeni. – Patrzę wściekły na Sherlocka. – I w porównaniu do ciebie nie traktuję całej tej sprawy jak jednej wielkiej farsy, jasne? Tam na zewnątrz są ludzie, którzy są przerażeni, ponieważ nie mają pojęcia, czy wychodząc do pracy lub szkoły, a nawet pieprzonego sklepu, nie zarażą się czymś, z czym nie mają pojęcia, jak walczyć. Więc rusz swój tyłek i znajdź ten cholerny „złoty środek”! – podnoszę głos, na co Sherlock jedynie wlepia we mnie swoje zaskoczone spojrzenie. - Niech zajebiście genialny Sherlock Holmes ponownie udowodni światu, jak bardzo jego intelekt przewyższa ten należący do reszty społeczeństwa! No bo kto przejmowałby się, że zaledwie dwa dni temu zmarła dwudziesta trzecia osoba, u której wykryto panującego wirusa? – Uśmiecham się szeroko, choć wiem, że Sherlock widzi w moich oczach furię.

 - John, pani Hudson może cię…

 - Sherlock – cedzę przez zęby. – Przestań ze mną pogrywać, jasne? Ta sprawa ma wagę państwową, czy ty tego nie widzisz? Trzy godziny temu trzęsłeś się jak przerażony szczeniak, wmawiając mi, że widziałeś komiksową postać…

 - Puściły mi nerwy, John. Hipotetycznie mogę…

 - Zamknij się! – teraz już wrzeszczę i widzę, jak przyjaciel ucisza mnie spojrzeniem. Nawzajem piorunujemy się spojrzeniami, tyle że tym razem nie odpuszczam, czując cholerną satysfakcję, gdy Sherlock pierwszy odwraca wzrok. Odnoszę wrażenie, jakbyśmy byli zamknięci w niewidzialnej bańce, w której właśnie zabrakło powietrza. Prostuję się, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów, by się uspokoić. Kieruję się w stronę drzwi i przystaję. Gdy się odzywam, mój głos ponownie wyprany jest z emocji. – Zrób to, co masz zrobić i pozbądź się tego cholerstwa z miejsca, nad którym płacę czynsz.

 Wychodzę najciszej, ale jednocześnie najszybciej, jak potrafię i wchodzę po schodach do naszego mieszkania. Wstawiam wodę na herbatę i w międzyczasie idę wziąć prysznic. Czuję, jak złość przenika mnie aż po same końce. Jestem na siebie zły. Wiem, że Sherlock niepotrzebnie odczuwa na swoich barkach odpowiedzialność za zaangażowanie się w tą sprawę, a ja teraz dolałem tylko oliwy do ognia. Doprawdy wiele razy zastanawiałem się, co powstrzymuje mnie przed uderzeniem go w tę jego pełną pogardy dla pospólstwa, w tym między innymi mnie, twarz. Wolałbym widzieć siny plac pod jego okiem, niż nieodzywanie się do siebie przez następne kilka dni, a potem poniżanie się przed nim, by wszystko znów wróciło do normy. Cholera, mieszkanie z Sherlockiem przypomina mi czasem taki kamyk, który niewiadomo skąd wpadł mi do buta i uwiera przez cały czas, dopóki sfrustrowany nie rozprawię się z problemem i wygrzebię go ze środka. Och, tak, Sherlock zdecydowanie był takim niesamowicie wkurwiającym kamykiem przez większość życia z nim pod jednym dachem.

 Owijam się w biodrach ręcznikiem i kieruję do kuchni, by zalać herbatę gotującą się wodą. Po drodze zabieram ze sobą też jabłko i wspinam się do swojej sypialni. Gdy znajduję się pod drzwiami, krzywię się, czując rwanie w nodze. Zgrzytam zębami i pcham drzwi. To będzie niezwykle zajebista noc.

**~*~**

 Budzę się w nocy, słysząc krzyk kobiety. Zrywam się z łóżka bez chwili zastanowienia i chwytam broń, którą trzymam w szafce nocnej. Biegnąc w dół, niemal wpadam na Sherlocka, który jest tak samo przerażony i zdezorientowany jak ja. Serce bije mi w piersi tak głośno, że boję się, że usłyszy je ktoś niepowołany. Stawiam ostrożne kroki na schodach, idąc w dół z bronią uniesioną ku górze. Jestem gotowy, by strzelać. Słyszę odgłosy, których nie potrafię rozpoznać i wtedy dostrzegam coś, co sprawia, że przez całe moje ciało przebiega lodowaty dreszcz. Patrzę na Sherlocka i już wiem, że moje myśli obrały dobry kierunek.

 Drzwi do mieszkania 221c są otwarte.

 - Boże… Sherlock… - szepczę i nie patrząc na przyjaciela, wbiegam do mieszkania pani Hudson, którego drzwi są uchylone, a strużka światła pada na korytarz. Widok, jaki zastaję w środku sprawia, że cofam się, uderzając plecami o ścianę. Szok odejmuje mi mowę, możliwość ruchu; jest mi słabo. Przeżyłem wojnę, moje oczy pochłonęły tyle ilości śmierci, przez moje ręce przewinęło się tyle umierających ludzi, że uodporniłem się na nie, jak bardzo źle by to nie brzmiało. Sam nawet raz się o nią otarłem. Myślałem, że nic nie będzie w stanie sprawić, że szok spowodowany czyjąś śmiercią, przyciśnie mnie do muru, odbierając mi świadomość znajdującej się wokół mnie rzeczywistości, która w mojej głowie byłaby tylko niechcianym widmem, złudzeniem.

 Podłoga ubrudzona świeżą krwią i żywiąca się ciałem… istota. Istota, która parę godzin temu znajdowała się w mieszkaniu 221c. Patrzę, jak ta wyjada wnętrzności naszej gospodyni, która zdaje się już tonąć w kałuży własnej krwi. Moje palce zaciskają się z maksymalną siłą na broni, a metal wbija mi się w skórę. Sherlock wpada do środka w chwili, gdy czuję przepływającą przez moje ciało falę furii, jakiej nie doświadczyłem jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Unoszę broń i strzelam. Trafiam w ramię istoty. Strzelam ponownie, gdy ta tylko odrobinę drga, lecz nie pada. Zamieram na moment, lecz strzelam ponownie, tym razem trafiając w miejsce, gdzie powinno być serce. Z moich ust wydobywa się dźwięk pomieszany z jękiem i warknięciem jednocześnie. Nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak bezradny, zagubiony i zdezorientowany. Wtedy słyszę krzyk Sherlocka, który nakazuje mi strzelać w głowę i to właśnie robię.

 Istota upada. Wtedy zapada cisza. Moje ręce zaczynają się trząść, upuszczają broń. Słyszę jedynie mój oddech; mam wrażenie, że zacznę hiperwentylować. Podchodzę do leżącego ciała pani Hudson i z całej siły chwytam martwego bezdomnego, spychając go z kobiety. Kolana się pode mną uginają i chwytam się ściany.

 - Boże – dyszę. – Boże… - Zaciskam powieki, nie mogąc patrzeć na widok, który mam pod sobą. Zaciskam obie ręce w pięści. Wszystko, o czym wspominał wcześniej Sherlock okazuje się być prawdą. Surrealizm sytuacji nie pozwala mi w to uwierzyć. Mam wrażenie, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę.

 Oto jest. Dowód. Mam przed, a raczej pod, sobą niezbity dowód, że epidemia szerząca się w całym kraju jest początkiem apokalipsy.

 Po ciągnących się niemiłosiernie długo minutach biorę głęboki wdech i otwieram oczy. Spoglądam w dół, bo tam właśnie znajduje się Sherlock, który okrył ciało naszej gospodyni jej kocem z salonu. Wpatruję się w niego intensywnie, jakby ten miał wyjaśnić mi, co się właśnie stało. Jednak ten się nie odzywa. W skupieniu okrywa kobietę i mimo iż myśli, że zdoła mnie okłamać, przywdziewając na twarz maskę, której tak bardzo nienawidzę, dostrzegam przerażenie, które zdradzają jego drżące dłonie.

 - Sherlock. – Mój głos jest zachrypnięty i ledwo słyszalny, ale ręce przyjaciela przestają się poruszać. – Wyjdź… - Przerywam, gdy mój głos się załamuje. Sherlock patrzy na mnie z bólem w oczach, którego nie widziałem u niego nigdy i zrobiłbym wszystko, by nie musieć widzieć go już nigdy więcej. – Wyjdźmy stąd. Teraz.

 Sherlock nie rusza się, więc obchodzę ciało kobiety ostrożnie dookoła, podnoszę z podłogi broń i chwytam łokieć mężczyzny, zmuszając go, by wstał. Ciągnę go niemal boleśnie wbijając mu w skórę moje palce, gdy zaciskam je kurczowo i gdy Sherlock znajduje się już w pozycji stojącej, pcham go w stronę drzwi. Zamykam na klucz mieszkanie pani Hudson, a wtedy detektyw jakby otrząsa się z szoku i sam rusza do przodu, wbiegając po schodach. Przez chwilę stoję w miejscu, wpatrując się w podłogę. Nie odwracam się, by spojrzeć na mieszkanie gospodyni. Uczucia, które mną miotają są jak przedmioty podczas huraganu, które porywa wiatr – pojawiają się, a za chwilę znikają. Siła z jaką wracają za każdym razem jest dwa razy większa.

 Nie wiem, jak długo tkwię w pustym korytarzu, ale gdy wracam do naszego mieszkania, Sherlock miota się po salonie. Świdruje wzrokiem każdy jego kąt i wsuwa dłonie we włosy, mierzwiąc je, a nawet ciągnąc. Mówi coś, ale do mnie docierają jedynie pojedyncze skrawki tych zdań. Nie mam siły. Krzywię się, chowając twarz w zakrwawionych dłoniach. Czuję rosnącą gulę w gardle i łkam bezgłośnie. Jestem za to na siebie wściekły.

 Sherlock popełnił właśnie największy błąd swojego życia i wiem, że nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.


End file.
